Jillian Taylor
Jillian Taylor Jillian Taylor's Gallery Real Name: Jillian Taylor Current Alias: Valentine Aliases: Valentine, Jill, Invisogirl, Invisigirl, Invisopool, Jilly Bean (her parents call her that) Identity: Public Alignment: Bad Affiliation: n/a Relatives: James Taylor (father) Maria Taylor (step-mother) Margaret Williams (mother) Roger Williams (grandfather) Universe: Earth-82004 Base Of Operations: n/a Gender: Female Age: 13 Height: 5ft Weight: 93 Eyes: Hazel Hair: Black Unusual Features: She's invisible. Citizenship: American Marital Status: Single Occupation: n/a Education: Middle school dropout Origin: Valentine was born a mutant Place of Birth: Orange County, California Creators: The Peripeteia from GaiaOnline Role Played By: The Peripeteia History Early Life: The Lonely Loner! Val was born a mutant to a very wealthy family in Orange County, California. The most noticeable mutation of hers was her invisibility. Which was also the only one to come up suddenly, the other ones went slowly without her noticing. During valentine's day, she (being 12 at the time) was finally embarrassed enough over how much of a loser she was! And how she never really bothered to make friends; this was apparent to her seeing as everyone was getting valentine's day cards, while she sat alone getting nothing... worst was, people teased her. They pointed and giggled at the loser girl with no friends, who wasn't going to the Valentine's day dance! Sure it was middleschool, not many would go on date-dates, but it would still have been fun to go with friends; which she didn't have. Worst was that day, everyone decided to do group work. As anyone with no friends can tell you; group work is the worst when you have no social skills and no friends in the class! After a few hours of being singled out as the school loser. (And having to work on all of her class work alone) Like anyone else in that situation, she wanted to just disappear, she didn't know how it happened, seeing as she as busy feeling an intensive feeling of embarrassment and jealousy towards everyone else, but around the time she was in Math class, she was sent to the nurse's office and then home before actually being told what happened. (Valentine is after all, slow on the uptake) Of course, her parents didn't really like the fact she was a mutant (they asked her if she's tried not being invisible, she replied that it would be easier for her to not be gay, while she was joking her mother passed out in the shock) Hearing her parents talk about what to "do with her" while in the kitchen, Valentine decided to just bail. (Not giving professor X or anyone time to find her; she just bailed) While invisible, she ended up just going around as nude (seeing as she didn't just look like floating clothes) and that's around when her other abilities started to develop; she stopped tiring, she stopped sleeping much, she started going through objects, and she started stealing! Life of Crime: A Long Day Trying Not to Die! For her first trip as a villain, Valentine robbed the X-Mansion. Sadly for her, Cyclops shot a WALL at her! She managed to get herself out of the debris, to only be shot at some more! Finally escaping with equipment from the people shooting at the X-men (and lots of goodies) She bailed and ran to the city... and ran into Karen, with the help of Poison Ivy, Valentine got away (and threw Isis' amulet into an alley) then joined the woman to attack Batman in his own home; the Wayne Manor. However, Poison Ivy bailed on her, so she phased down into the Batcave and got herself teleported to the Avenger's mansion. There, she ran into more crazy people! This time, she shot at one of them to not be killed by the Avengers. Unluckily for Valentine, she found herself back to the X-Mansion, by being teleported again. This time, a psychic forced her to use her phasing ability to help the psychic get inside of the mansion, then punched her out! Once Valentine woke up, she quickly ran away (somehow) and found herself by a police station... deciding to loot, she went into the evidence room, and stole an AK-47! Sadly her escape was less than graceful. She stepped on glass, got shot, and unloaded the whole magazine on a vehicle, before finally escaping... even more unluckily, Supergirl found her! Yeah, all of that happened in one day. Valentine and Supergirl After a few rude comments, Valentine's delusion came back with a fury! She started to believe that she was a poor, abused girl, who's parents disowned her for being a mutant, and everyone so far has shot her, or wanted to shoot at her! Valentine spends some time with Supergirl, the girl believing some of valentine's story takes the girl to get some clothing (since really, she may be invisible, but she's still nude!) While Supergirl spends most of the time paying for things Valentine steals (without Valentine knowing it) Valentine eventually bails on her newly made friend when an Orange Ring (sent by Jade) comes to her. Orange Lantern Valentine takes the orange ring, then goes on a stealing spree, taking a few weapons before the ring transports her to Panoptichron. There she met Ghost briefly, and the rest of the Lanterns that Jade assembled. Of course, Valentine with the influence of the orange ring (which made her even more greedy if even possible!) was busier trying to think of ways to chisel the time gem out of Jade's forehead. She didn't stick around for long, as they were all transported to the battle field. Here is where Valentine, Orange Tango (the name she gave her sentient ring) and Peri (the voice in her head) all brought up how psychotic it was for jealousghost to pick out Valentine, a thirteen year old psychopathic anti-social moron, to fight against Sylar and Cassandra Nova. Sure, she created an army of Lancer wielding Spartans (from Halo) with the power of her greed, and gave the speech from 300, but still! Social Life Allies: Friends Probably her only "real" friend is Peri, who is her creator, narrator, and serves as the voice in her head. *Poison Ivy *Supergirl Enemies: Jerks *Cyclops - Shot LASER PUNCHES FROM THE PUNCH DIMENSION at her. *Barracuda - Tried to cut her into pieces. *Windrider - Was a jerk to her. *Three-in-One - Punched and knocked her out. Love Life: <3 Her parents were strict catholic, she's thirteen and currently invisible, what kind of love life do you expect her to have? Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses Powers Regenerative Healing Factor: Valentine's first mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables her to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. She is assumed to be able to survive near fatal injures. Because she is still developing this power however, her healing factor isn't at the same level as others. It's assumed it will be a few years until she's developed enough to be fully capable of recovering from injures in seconds/minutes like them. Currently, only severe injuries tend to heal quickly, other wounds can take a few hours or days. *Foreign Chemical Immunity: Her natural healing factor allows her to cure herself from poisons and most drugs. **Larger doses tend to be recovered from quicker than smaller doses, reason is her healing factor won't kick in unless there is a reason for it to kick in. *Disease Immunity: Because of her highly efficient immune system, which is part of her accelerated healing factor, she is capable of recovering from all diseases quickly. **The more deadly diseases tend to be recovered from quicker than the simpler ones. Things such as common colds take quite a while to heal still! *Superhuman Stamina: Valentine's mutant healing factor grants her high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by her muscles during physical activity. Valentine can sustain herself at peak capacity for several days. *Peak Human Ability: Because of her healing factor, Valentine can push her muscles, joints, and ligaments to levels beyond the natural limits of a woman of her height, weight, and build without sustaining injury. While not superhuman, she is at least strong enough to lift twice her body weight. **Valentine is still a young teenage girl, because of that peak human potential for someone her size isn't really that impressive. Since Valentine's so small, twice her body-weight is still only like 186 pounds. *Invisibility: Valentine's primary mutation is that her whole body is completely invisible, she is currently incapable of turning herself visible at will. Her invisibility is caused by her regeneration, because her body is constantly healing and breaking apart, then repairing itself (which is an abnormality for it to constantly heal itself even while already healed) it moves around her body enough to make it appear invisible by changing the movement of all the atoms in her slightly. This is different from when she's phasing. *Phasing: Valentine possessed the ability to pass through solid matter by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she was moving. In this way she and the object through which she was passing could temporarily merge without interacting, and each was unharmed. When phasing she is completely intangible, any objects touching her will also phase with her. She can't however, phase through psychic-energy, energy, or magical blasts. Her phasing is another variation caused by her regeneration, similar to her invisibility. **Mixed Thought Pattern: When phased, her thoughts sound very mixed and jumbled up to telepaths, it's not more difficult to read, it just sounds weird. **Phasing Extension: Valentine is capable of phasing others, and objects, with her for as long as she remains in physical contact with them. **Electrical Disruption:When she phased through an object with an electrical system, the process disrupted the system's workings. Phasing through people disorientates them. Abilities *Marksmanship: Valentine has a knack with firearms, using them as her main ability to fight. **Valentine isn't capable of handling shotguns, as the recoil is too much for her small body. *Ambidextrous: Valentine was born with the ability to use both hands equally well. However, while she can use them both equally, she's used to using one for somethings and the other for others. For example, on a computer she uses her right hand for the mouse, and to write with she uses her left. **Valentine uses this to multitask very well, such as being able to write two things at once. However, on average she uses her right hand more often. *The Perfect Butt: Valentine prides herself for having the world's most perfect butt, she boasts about this often enough. Saying her butt is incredible, and while annoying, few people can honestly disagree! Weaknesses *Personality: Certain aspects of her personality tends to effect how she can do in a fight, or on daily basis; **Cowardliness: This should be straight forward, she's a wuss. A coward, she runs away instead of sticking around to fight. **Kleptomania: In all honesty, she can't help herself from stealing things. It's a habit, it's part of her being, she honestly can't keep herself from this. In a dangerous situation, she's going to stop and take things even if it meant getting severely injured. **Delusional Behavior: Valentine is sometimes incapable of telling what's real. She is fairly capable of believing lies, including those she made up herself, going as far to even creating fake memories. This makes her very easy to manipulate. ***Psychics capable of making her think different things will have no problem tricking Valentine into believing anything. *Phasing: Can't phase through energy-based, psychic, magic, or any attack such as that. While in her phasing mode, she can't breath, and denser materials are more difficult to phase through, even causing pain. *Regeneration: Valentine's regeneration is slowly maturing with her. She can't heal wounds as quickly as others with the same ability. Injuries take different times to heal, sometimes they can take a few hours or days, other times they can take minutes! The more severe injuries (such as broken bones) heal the quickest, while less severe (such as cuts, stabs) take quite a long longer. **Being what gives her all of her other powers, disabling her regeneration (with chitinase) will cause her to be unable to phase or turn invisible. **The smaller dosages of drugs tend to effect her more than massive ones. **Her regeneration makes her bones slightly more dense, not enough to make a difference but enough to not break as easily, but also make fractures far more painful. ***The bone density doesn't make a visible difference to her small body frame, besides that fractures are a bit more painful. **Valentine's healing factor is very unreliable, at times it stops working, or slows down greatly. Roleplaying Statistics Basic Info NAME: Jill Taylor AGE: Thirteen STRENGTHS: Regeneration, stealth, phasing, invisibility, stealing, marksmanship, lying WEAKNESSES: Gullible, unstable, greedy, delusional, inexperienced, easily manipulated, unreliable healing factor, can't phase through energy, magic, or psychic blasts or barriers, psychic abilities effect her greatly, her small body is rather weak Statistics STRENGTH: Typical AGILITY: Typical ENDURANCE: Typical REASON: Poor INTUITION: Poor PSYCHE: Poor SPEED: Typical POPULARITY: Feeble Dice PHYSICAL ATTACK: Typical (1d6) PHYSICAL DEFENSE: Typical (1d6) ENERGY ATTACK: n/a ENERGY DEFENSE: Typical (1d6) PSYCHIC ATTACK: n/a PSYCHIC DEFENSE: Poor (1d4) Other Abilities Regeneration: Valentine's healing factor can heal virtually any wound or disease. *Sensational (6d10) for severe injuries, organ damage, burns, bruises, and broken bones. *Excellent (1d20) for cuts, stabs, and minor injuries. *Diseases, poisons, and the effects of drugs heal at Amazing (5d10) **Weaker and smaller dosages of poisons, drugs, and illnesses heal at Good (1d10) Phasing: Valentine is capable of passing through solid matter. * Sensational (6d10) for most projectiles, and materials made of Sp and below. * Remarkable (3d10) for materials made of Am and above. * Phasing through electronic equipment and machinery can disrupt it for 3 turns. ** Phasing through machines causes Am disruption. *Phasing through people cause dizziness, nausea and sometimes vomiting. * While phased, her thoughts are jumbled and mixed, still possible to read her mind, but it may sound a bit funny. **Example; Valentine thinks "I like watermelons" psychic will hear; "Water like I melons." of course, this is only while she's phased. Invisibility: Valentine's invisibility allows her the following stunts; * Amazing (5d10) ability to dodge. * Despite her speed, her invisibility and stealthiness allows her to dodge or ambush attack. Limitations and Weaknesses Psychic Vulnerability: Valentine is very easy to manipulate by psychics. *Valentine's mental instability makes it very easy for even the most amateur of psychics to control her. Allergies: Valentine is allergic to the protein found in bananas (chitinase) her allergy causes her regeneration to stop working for a few hours, and seeing as her invisibility and phasing are connected to her regeneration, all of her abilities are nulled out during the time her regeneration is down. Phasing: Valentine's ability to phase is still not mastered completely, because of this she cannot do certain things that she is supposed to. *Valentine is incapable of phasing through magical, energy, psychic blasts and barriers. *Valentine can only stay phased for as long as she can hold her breath; during phasing she cannot breath. *Phasing through machines and electronics isn't always safe, causing severe electrical damage to herself at times. *Stronger material is far more difficult to phase through. Invisibility: While invisible, the following will negate her stunts; *Most visions that can detect anything invisible will null out her dodging. **Examples are things such as x-ray and thermal vision. *Superhuman hearing and smell are also capable of detecting her. *In the rain because it shows where she is, she is incapable of her dodging. Regeneration: Being so young, her regeneration hasn't fully matured yet, making it not recover all injuries at the same pace. *Cuts, stabs, punctures and the sort take the longest to heal, at 1/4th the speed injuries from blunt trauma and organ damage heal at. *While more deadly diseases do heal in a few minutes or hours, the lesser ones can take a few days. *Smaller doses of drugs or poison tend to effect her greater than larger dosages, reason is her healing factor kicks in when it believes there is more need for it. *At any random time, her regenerative healing factor will stop or slow down greatly for a short period of time. *Because the healing factor makes her bones slightly more dense than a regular human being, fractures hurt her far more than they should. Weapons and Equipment Weapons lost are listed in reverse chronological order. The current ones are just there randomly. Current * Beretta 92 (x2): Ex material, Rm damage. ** Has to reload every 4 turns - enough ammo to reload three times, each. * H&K MP5: Ex material, Rm damage. ** Has to reload every 3 turns - enough ammo to reload once. Previous * Orange Lantern Ring: Retaken by Jade * FAMAS: Broken at Panoptichron. * Jericho 941: Broken at Panoptichron. * AK-47: Left it behind when she went with Supergirl. * Beretta 92: Lost it once knocked out in the X-Mansion. * Frag Grenades: Left behind at the Avenger's Mansion. * Mateba Autorevolver: Left behind at the Avenger's Mansion. * Beretta 92: Left behind at the Avenger's Mansion. * SCAR FN-L: Destroyed by The Vision, and used to make handcuffs. * M16A4: Used temporarily at the X-Mansion.